


Little Dragon Woman

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Traditions, F/M, Female Bilbo, Forced Marriage, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sold Into Marriage, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this ones so short, guys. Next one will be longer, I promise. :D</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin paced across the wooden floorboards of the small halfling dwelling, many unspoken thoughts passing through his mind as Balin spoke to the two loathsome hobbits in the western tongue while his sister and captain of the royal guard loomed in the doorway. He spared a glance to the young girl who stood at the other end of the room, a serving tray flat against her chest, her hazel eyes caught between wonderment and fear as she listened to the proceedings. When she noticed his eyes watching her she flinched and quickly diverted her gaze to the floor in front of her. It saddened him to see her obviously distressed. They had come to their dwelling to discuss the business of marriage between himself and the young women, she was no dwarf women but with only three being born in Erebor over the past twenty years he had place nor right to be picky with his choice. They had of course heard of this settlement and how it was bountiful with women but they had also heard that the inhabitants were of a gentler and timid disposition. So his court had concluded that if Thorin as their King was to marry one of their kind it would make others more inclined to also marry into their people. So now here they were, awaiting for the papers for the girls betrothal to him to be finalized and sighed. These two creatures disgusted him. The way they spoke of her as if she wasn't even present, treating her like a serving maid as he had observed several times when the girl had been called to service them drinks and had seen the dangerous flash in his sister's eyes. The worst of it being that these spineless fiends were not ever her parents but rather distant relatives from what he understood. He had of course expected for himself to pay dowry to them for her as was traditional of such a situation but the way they treated her made him wish not pay a single coin if it would keep them in luxury.  
He had first spotted her carrying heavy looking food parcels to the house, the waves of golden hair glistering in the sunlight, she had captured his eyes and; had intrigued him enough to spare her a visitation. Had had not of course anticipated her guardians but with hope these things that sat opposite Balin would not take much longer with the signing and he could spare her from them as soon as possible.

=+=+=+=

Bilbo had watched and listened in between serving drinks and she was frightened, her heart tight in her chest. From what she had heard and observed her cousins and guardians: Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins were marrying her off to the dark haired dwarf, whose fur trimmed boots walked up and down her nice clean floorboards. They had not bothered asking for her permission as she was still a miner by hobbit standards, they held full legal power over her until she came of age. So she was as good as an oak stool, furniture in "their" home to be bought, traded or bargained for and from what she had seen these dwarves were willing to buy her for a high price. She didn't know whether to be distraught or flattered that they seemed to think highly of her or at the least thought she was a good investment. 

Though she did not think the eldest dwarf sat with a forked beard was much of a threat to her, she was hesitant to make eye contact with the others in the room. The heavily armed and tattooed dwarf with the Mohawk made her very hesitant to move without feeling as though he could lunge at her at any given time, the one that stood shoulder to shoulder with him, who she believed was a women, was not as imposing nor was she as heavily armed, though she did carry a sword on her hip and a shield on her back. But out of all of them her "betroth" was the one she did not wish to view, not yet. She knew of course that she would inevitably need to share a conversation or at the least a glance but she didn't feel she ought to, not yet. So she waited for her life to signed away to this stranger and only hoped that he would at least be kind to her. That she could live with, after six years of living with the Sackville-Baggins since the Fell Winter had thawed, at least a small smile her direction every once in a while would be greatly appreciated. But whether or not her future husband would be kind or harsh to her, she had learnt over the past years was not for her to contest but to bare with.

=+=+=+=

Balin went over the final paragraph with the hobbits before him and though he had kept his face and voice a mask of pleasantness, he was anything but. He had witnessed several worrying signs from the young lass who stood just a few steps away from them. He had noted her diverting her eyes and though seemingly reluctant she had obeyed her guardians rather crass orders of food and drink. And he was grateful that he did not have the sharp temper that his brother, Dwalin who he could see from over their shoulders was itching with fury and; Dis next to him though calmer, also had fire in her eyes. It was shame to him that such a bonnie lass was not treasured in this household, knowing full well that had she had been born into a dwarf home she would have wanted for nothing. At least with her betrothal to Thorin she would be set for life even if she could not love him, it should at least be an improvement. 

"If you are both happy with the contract and have no further questions, you may both sign here." Balin prompted, pointing with his quill to the line before offering it up to the two hobbits, who all but snatched the quill from his hand and scrawled their signatures on the page.

"Yes, yes. You don't need to tell us twice." Snapped the women, jabbing a dot at the end of her scribble. "You don't have to waffle on, you did enough of that reading the blasted thing." Balin did not say anything to her words but just smiled politely but over her shoulder he could see his brother coming to the end of his rope.

"Quiet right, quiet right." Her husband nodded to her words before turning to the girl, "You girl, fetch your things and be quick about it, these dwarves will not care to wait for you a moment longer than needed!" The girl then all but bolted from the room and the man turned his attention back to Balin. "Now about the dowry?" 

"Three hundred and fifty gold coins and no more, no less." Thorin said coldly, reaching into his coat bringing out a large pouch, filled to bursting with coins, dropping it onto the table in front of them. Though the hobbits with their greedy eyes had not noticed as they went about counting there newly acquired wealth, Balin had easily noted the insult they had glossed over. Not exchanging the money from his hand to theirs but instead dropping it to them, like meat to a dog. A grave insult, especially from a King. Thorin then looked away from them and addressed his sister in their mother language. "Dis, could you assist my bride in her packing? We leave this Valar forsaken place as soon as possible." 

"It will be done." Dis answered dutifully , embers still sparking in her eyes as she turned away from them and went in search of the girl's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo stepped into her room and pulling a worn looking pack out from under the bed, she set about packing away her life. Making sure that no one was watching her, she inspected her bed frame and finding the knot in the back wooden leg, she pulled it out; revealing a small hidden away nook. When she had been younger and the house had been her and her parent's home, she had once hidden away sweets: toffees, lollipops and all sorts of candies she had kept hidden from them. But now the nook no longer held sweets but something much more important to her. Rolled up tight and held closed by an old hairband, she pulled free the deed to Bag End and stored it quickly away; covering it with one of her few dresses. Though the Sackville-Baggins had pestered her for it, sometimes even using threats to try and worm it out of her, she had not caved in. They had once even tried to get her to sign it over but she had resisted them. Although she was intimidated by them and even fearful at some points, she had kept this from them and knowing that it would be safe away from their slimy fingers. It gave her satisfaction to know also that they would surely go crazy trying to find it as soon as she left. Placing the knot carefully back, she turned to her bedside cabinet and opening it up she found the last few heirlooms of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. She had only been thankful that the Sackville-Baggins had not also desired them and had allowed her to keep them. Her father's map of Hobbiton and The Shire as well as one of his old tomes of various settlements Bilbo had always hoped to visit but doubted she ever would. And of her mother's memory she had: a locket with portraits of both of them, beautifully hand drawn and something worth more than all the diamonds in the earth; her mothers scrapbook. Though worn, it still held so many memories of happier times and even things Bilbo had not known about. It dictated her mother's life from her first meeting with her father, to her trip to Rivendell, to her parent's marriage, her birth and all the milestones she made throughout her life, though shorter than it had needed to be; a life worth living with each page. She hugged it to her chest briefly before placing it among her other items. 

=+=+=+=

Dis smiled from where she had been watching her sister in law from the slightly opened doorway, marveling at the women's ingenuity. She had worried greatly while observing the little one, the way she had been around those things in the living room had upset her dearly and the way they had spoken had inflamed her. So when she had spotted the girl remove that scroll from the bed frame, she could have knelt down and prayed thanks to Mahal, the girl had not completely wilted in this environment but had kept her mind despite the chillier climate this house provided. Knocking on the door, Dis waited to be allowed entrance into her room.

"Yes, who is it, please?" Came soft and flowing voice from the other side of the door.

"It is I Dis, sister of Thorin." She announced, trying her best to keep her voice soft as to not give her a bad impression. After all, she wanted her to feel comfort in her presence, not fear. "He has asked that I should help you with your packing, may I come in?"

"Oh? Oh, yes if you please. Do come in." The voice invited, hospitably. So opening the door and being careful not to slam it, Dis stepped into the room. "I am sorry that my room is not as tidy as I'd like but I have not had anticipated a visitation. It is a poor excuse but it is the truth."

"You need not apologize to me, I have both seen and made worse messes in my time." She smiled to the younger women, who sat near her feet. Opening up the wardrobe, she was stunned by scarcity of choice and how tired the clothes looked. Truly there was nothing in this house that celebrated this girl. She had learnt from what she had heard through Balin's talk with her guardian's that they were not her parents which she was highly grateful for as the idea of having them as her brother's in laws had made bile rise in the back of her throat. No, that would not do at all. Removing one of the outfits from it's hanger, she folded it neatly laid it into the pack. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted her sister waiting patiently behind her. "Is it just clothing needed to be packed away, now?" She did not use her words to answer but simply nodded, timidly as if ashamed to admit it. Dis wanted to protest her claims, that this surely wasn't all but bit her tongue as she did not wish to embarrass her. "Very well, we'll finish pack them and meet with Thorin."

"Then we leave?" Her sister inquired, raising her brow.

"Then we leave." Dis confirmed, accompanying it with a nod before turning back to her work. 

=+=+=+=

Dwalin stood next to his brother and cousin besides the front door, waiting for Dis and the young lass to return. He was agitated. He felt unclean. And that was saying something for a warrior like himself who was used to blood filled combat and baking in his own sweat. They had had no right to disrespect his brother, so. Not to mention the way the had seemed to hold the girl in such low standing. How dare they. What right did they have? He was only grateful that they would finally be leaving in just a few moments and he would, Mahal willing, never have to set foot in this place again. He raised his eyes at the sound of creaking floorboards and spotted the golden haired women closely followed by Dis. He also noticed that she only bore a single pack on her back, he would have asked about it but decided against it as he received a warning glance from Dis. 

"Are you ready to leave because we shan't be turning back?" Thorin voiced, stepping forwards towards his bride, she diverted her eyes away from him but not out of disrespect but intimidation and she no doubt feared what would happen to her.

"Yes, I have everything I need and wish to travel with me." The lass answered.

"Very well, then." Thorin nodded, he turned and opened the door to her. "Let us take our leave."

=+=+=+=

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself against the tears that threatened to fall as she stepped out into the light of day, flanked by four dwarves. She spotted five ponies grazing on the nearby grassy field, heavy with bundles of no doubt supplies. Stepping around her, her husband unbound one of the ponies and brought her to stand before Bilbo. He place a hand gently onto her muzzle and turning back to Bilbo, he offered up the reigns.

"She is for you." He announced and with slight hesitation she took the offered reigns and brushes the soft brown hair of her muzzle, she brought her forehead to rest against the animal's. 

"Thank you, she is beautiful." She smiled, forcing herself to look him in his eyes, so that he could tell she was being genuine with her praise. That had been the first time she dared to look at him. His lion mane of black hair and beard were so strange and foreign to what she was used to but his rich blue eyes though they spoke of years more experience than she would ever know, they were calming things to view. Suddenly realizing she was staring she broke her gaze and looked back up her new stead. "Truly, I am grateful, thank you." He then walked her around to the side of Myrtle as she had named her, he lifted her by her upper arms and placed her with care side saddle upon her mount. She waited for the others to also mount their ponies and with a last silent goodbye to Bag End, they rode off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode on for what seemed like hours, over hills, past streams that led with soft currents, lapping at their banks and dipping into vast valleys. The dwarf she now called husband rode along side her, near the front of the procession, leading the way. She kept her eyes towards the road, not daring to look to her right but she could feel his eyes burning into her. She felt goosebumps raise on her skin, fearing and anticipating his probing questions or for him to provide her with a list of her duties as his wife which she was still waiting on. This dwarf was no Sackville-Baggins but that did not mean she felt any less suspicious of him and his comrades. Her parents had not raised a fool and she had learnt to be cautious of each step she took, least she fell.

"You need not be quiet in my presence, Bilbo." His voice was a natural growl in her ear and sent chills down her spine at his pronunciation of her name. 

"Yes, yes of course, Th-Thorin." Bilbo ventured, not wanting to look in his direction, in case she had butcher his name. She had only heard it said when the elderly dwarf had be going through the contract with Otho and Lobelia and; she guessed that had been where he had also learnt her name.

"Aye, my name is Thorin." He confirmed, allowing Bilbo to breath a silent sigh of relief, almost to choke on it as she felt his finger tips brush her face while he placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do I frighten you, little one? Is that why you refuse to meet my eyes?" She did not know how to answer his question so she stayed silent. Her breath hitched in her throat at the touch of his hand against her cheek, his knuckles caressing her skin in soft and soothing circular motions. "Tell me, how can I make you feel more comfort in my presence?"

"Truthfully, I do not know." Was all she could think to say, enjoying the gentleness of his touch, a luxury she had not felt or sort for since back when her mother would stroke her hair, to comfort her. But she was much too old for that sort of treatment anyway.

"No? What if I asked Balin and my sister Dis to go over your duties to me, once we have eaten?" Thorin suggested and Bilbo swallowed the nervous lump that had appeared at the back of her throat. She wished he would just tell her and get it over with but she could wait. "In the meantime, you may feel free to ask me anything you wish, it would help calm your nerves if we learned more about one another, don't you think?"

=+=+=+=

Thorin with great reluctance removed his hand from her face and returned it to his reigns while he awaited her questioning. He only hoped she would become less timid over the course of their journey. He knew of course that this would make for a difficult transition for her, entering into a new culture, a new social standing among a race she probably knew very little about, considering his people's secretive nature.

"How old are you? If that is not a rude question to ask?" Her voice was just louder than a whisper as she asked her question.

"Not rude at all, I am one hundred and fifty two years old." He answered her clearly and with what he hoped was an encouraging smile, sent her way. She appeared to take a moment to process this newly acquired knowledge before quickly sweeping her eyes over him, no doubt calculating his age verse his physical appearance. He only hoped she thought him youthful looking rather than a haggard old man and had to resist puffing out his chest for her; like a dwarfling with his first crush.

"Dwarves age differently from hobbits then?"

"Aye, we do. Most of us reaching two hundred and fifty years old and even rarer still are those who surpass it." He could see her pupils dilate at this news. She looked ready to ask something else when Dwalin called to him from the front.

"Thorin, it's getting late. Should we pull over and camp down for the night?" There rough tongue a sharp contrast to the softer spoken western in his ear as he raised his eyes to meet his caption's. Peering into the sky above, he spotted the sun making it's decent below the horizon. He had not realize how quickly time had crept by. So giving a nod to Dwalin's request, he dismounted his pony and helped Bilbo to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short, guys. Next one will be longer, I promise. :D


End file.
